kurama meets hiei's twin sister
by jewels of light
Summary: hiei finds out that he has another sister. when the gang meets her, she has more power than they thought. but what happens when kurama falls in love with her? As a suzukaian she is not allowed to fall inlove. how will she react when kurama confesses?
1. the gang meets Yuhie

Kurama meets Hiei's twin sister  
  
~~Koenma's office~~  
  
Hiei: WHAT?!! I have another sister?!!!  
  
Koenma: Yes we found out today actually..  
  
Right then Yusuke comes in to see Hiei and Koenma arguing.  
  
Yusuke: Did I come in at a wrong time??  
  
Koenma: As a matter a fact..  
  
Hiei: YES!!!!  
  
Yusuke: o.o;;; ok then.  
  
Koenma: Botan, bring in the gang.  
  
Botan: Yes sir.  
  
The spirit detective team came in. Koenma was ready to tell them the news.  
  
Koenma: I've got shocking news.it seems that Hiei has another sister..  
  
Everyone else: WHAT?!?!  
  
Hiei: mumbles--great..  
  
Kurama: Is this true, Hiei?!  
  
Hiei: Yeah.  
  
Koenma then presses a button underneath his desk and a screen comes down from the ceiling.  
  
Koenma: Here's a picture of her.  
  
Kuwabara: Wow she's cute!  
  
Yusuke: And hot!!  
  
Kuwa/Yusuke: *drool*  
  
Kurama: *looks at the screen and blushes* thinks-she's a beauty. Yusuke: *looks over at Kurama* You ok Kurama??  
  
Kurama: Yeah of course I am...^_^  
  
Hiei: *reads Kurama's mind with his jagan* thinks-well what do you know Kurama does know how to fall in love.but why with my family member?  
  
Botan: But there is something else you need to know about her..  
  
Yusuke: Aren't we going to know her name?  
  
Botan: I was getting there..Her name is Yuhie (you he) she is very strong for a girl. But that's not the interesting part..she's a suzukaian  
  
Hiei: She's a WHAT?!?!?!  
  
Everyone else: *sweatdrop*  
  
Botan: ok then.suzukaians r almost gone.if I'm correct she's probably the only female left...  
  
Yusuke: So technically you want us to protect her?  
  
Koenma: Exactly.well Yusuke you're not as stupid as you look  
  
Yusuke: What's that suppose to mean?  
  
Koenma: *sweatdrop* Nothing..  
  
Hiei: So where is she?  
  
Yuhie: No need to ask that Hiei..  
  
Hiei turned around to see his sister, Yuhie. She looked exactly like him except she had longer hair.  
  
Kurama: *blushing*  
  
Yusuke: Who do we protect her from??  
  
Botan: Well from men..that want her to bore their kids.  
  
Yuhie: So am I suppose to be protected by dimwit and dumb brain here? *points to Yusuke and Kuwabara*  
  
Kuwa: Well she sure does act like Hiei. Hiei: Don't push it!  
  
Kuwa: Ack!!  
  
Yusuke: Now now kids.  
  
Koenma: Now get going! Yuhie do not leave the spirit detectives' sight!!  
  
Yuhie: Yes sir...  
  
~~~Human World~~~  
  
Yusuke: So where are you going to stay, Yuhie?  
  
Yuhie: I'm not sure..I hardly came to the human world.  
  
Kuwa: Hey Kurama, don't you have spare bedrooms at your house?  
  
Kurama: Yes I do.  
  
Yusuke: Then it's settled! Yuhie you'll be staying at Kurama's house!  
  
Yuhie: Ok then...  
  
~~~At Kurama's House~~  
  
Yuhie: Wow you have a beautiful house Kurama..  
  
Kurama: Thank you.  
  
Yuhie: *smiles*  
  
Kurama: *blushes*  
  
Yuhie: Do you live by yourself??  
  
Kurama: Yes.yes I do..my human mother pasted away long ago.  
  
Yuhie: I'm sorry ..I shouldn't have brought up the topic!  
  
Kurama: Let me show you to your room..  
  
Yuhie: Oh I forgot about that...yes please do..  
  
Kurama showed Yuhie the guestroom that she would be staying in. 


	2. Author's note

Author's note  
  
Hi!! I'm new at this stuff so be easy on me...  
  
Ne wayz how do you guys like my story so far  
  
I think I should make it a little romantic  
  
Lol..keep reading and tell me all about it in y reviews plz  
  
Laters  
  
Jewels of lights 


	3. enemy attacking target

Chapter Two  
  
Enemy attacking target  
  
~~~Kurama's room~~~  
  
Kurama tried to get some sleep but couldn't with Yuhie in his mind.  
  
Kurama: Argh! I can't stop thinking about her!!  
  
He sat up on his bed. Then he heard footsteps outside his door.  
  
Kurama: Huh?  
  
He got up from his bed and opened his door a little bit. He saw Yuhie walking but she looked like she was under a spell.  
  
Kurama: Yuhie? What are you doing up?  
  
Yuhie: ..  
  
Kurama: Yuhie?? Are you alright?  
  
Kurama decided to follow her from a distance. Yuhie walked downstairs to the kitchen.  
  
Kurama: thinks-The kitchen??  
  
Yuhie grabbed a kitchen knife and was about to stab herself. Kurama quickly reacted to this.  
  
Kurama: No Yuhie!!  
  
He ran over to her and took the knife, but Yuhie held onto it. Kurama gently pried open her hand and took the knife.  
  
Yuhie: Huh? What am I doing down here?  
  
Yuhie realized that Kurama was holding her hand and a knife in the other.  
  
Yuhie: Kurama?? What are you doing?  
  
Kurama: You were about to kill yourself, Yuhie.  
  
Yuhie: I-I was?  
  
Kurama: thinks-She doesn't remember??  
  
Yuhie: Kurama, did I hurt you?  
  
Kurama: No I'm fine  
  
Yuhie: Oh I must have woken you up. I'm so sorry!  
  
Kurama: No it's ok  
  
~~~~~The next Morning~~~~~  
  
RING! RING!  
  
Kurama got up, still half asleep, and picked up the phone.  
  
Kurama: Hello?  
  
Yusuke: Hiya, Kurama!  
  
Kurama: Yusuke? Why did you call? It's 6:30 in the morning..  
  
Yusuke: Oh sorry about that! I just wanted to make sure Yuhie was alright. Is she?  
  
Kurama: Ah, yes. She's just fine...well she almost killed herself but I stopped her  
  
Yusuke: WHAT?!?!!?!?!?! How?!?!  
  
Kurama: ^_^;; Calm down, Yusuke  
  
Yusuke: Calm down?!?! How can I?! She's my job! Koenma will kill me if he found out that I didn't protect her!!  
  
Suddenly, someone took the phone from Kurama. He looked up and realized it was Yuhie.  
  
Yuhie: Yusuke, must you be so loud? *yawns* I can hear you from my room  
  
Yusuke: Damn! How good is your hearing?  
  
Yuhie: -_-;; Good enough, thank you. I am a suzukaian. We have excellent hearing better than yokos  
  
Kurama: o.o;;;  
  
Yusuke: ^_^;;; Well I was just checking on you. I really don't want Koenma klling me  
  
Yuhie: -_- He might as well.  
  
Click!  
  
Yuhie threw the phone at Kurama As h was catching it, Kurama caught a glimpse of her natural beauty. Then the phone landed on Kurama's head.  
  
Yuhie: Huh? Oh my...You alright Kurama? ^_^;;;  
  
Kurama: *dumbfounded* thinks-A phone landed on my head in front of the girl I love! How embarrassing!  
  
Yuhie: *blushes* thinks-did he just--?  
  
Kurama: *sigh* I might as well get up  
  
Yuhie: Ah yes...it's morning..am I not correct?  
  
Kurama: Yes it is.  
  
Yuhie: I'll see you downstairs. ^_^  
  
Yuhie walked out of his room. Kurama grabbed a towel and went to his bathroom.  
  
~~~Yuhie's room~~~  
  
Yuhie was pacing back and forth in her room.  
  
Yuhie: Ok I must have read his mind wrong or something...I'm not suppose to fall in love!! .  
  
Yuhie sat on her bed. She sighed and wished she wasn't a suzukaian.  
  
Yuhie: Damn my life..  
  
She grabbed a towel and went to the bathroom as well. Her mind was full of thoughts that she didn't realize Kurama was in there.  
  
Yuhie: O.O AHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Kurama: ACK!!!!  
  
Yuhie quickly turned around and buried her face in her hands. Kurama quickly grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his waist.  
  
Yuhie: *blushing* I'm so sorry, Kurama! My mind was in the clouds that I wasn't paying attention!  
  
Kurama: ^_^;;; Don't worry about it.it's no big deal actually..thinks-THIS ISN'T HAPPENING!!!!!  
  
Yuhie walked out of the bathroom and headed downstairs. Then suddenly she heard the door which made her jump five feet in the air.  
  
Yuhie: Ahh! Oh it's just the door  
  
She walked over to the door and opened it. To her surprise, it was Hiei.  
  
Yuhie: Since when do you use doors??  
  
Hiei: That was only once, ok? Don't make a big deal out of it!  
  
Yuhie: Yeah yeah..so why are you here?  
  
Hiei: I heard you scream. That's why  
  
Yuhie immediately turned red. Seeing her face, Hiei wondered what was going on. His jagan glowed behind his bandana.  
  
Yuhie: Don't even think about it!  
  
Hiei: *falls over* What?! How did you know?!  
  
Yuhie: I am your sister, aren't I?  
  
Hiei: .....  
  
Then Kurama came downstairs, his hair still wet.  
  
Kurama: Oh..hello, Hiei. ^_^  
  
Hiei: Well aren't you in a joyful mood?  
  
Yuhie set the table and quickly made breakfast. She ran upstairs and ran to the bathroom. She was still embarrassed about what happened 10 minutes ago.  
  
Yuhie: Ahh! I have to get my mind off it! All though he did look cute...*shakes head* Now don't think about it!  
  
She quickly took off all her clothes and stepped inside the shower. Little did she know, her enemy was right outside the bathroom door.  
  
Yuhie: thinks-I shouldn't worry about what this morning  
  
~~~Downstairs~~~  
  
Kurama sensed a strong aura in his house.  
  
Hiei: You feel it too?  
  
Kurama: *nods*  
  
Right then, they heard Yuhie's scream and an explosion.  
  
Hiei: Yuhie!!  
  
Kurama: Upstairs!! Hurry!  
  
Yuhie: *eyes glow red* Let go!!  
  
Yuhie escaped the grip of her enemy. She faced her enemy and realized who it was.  
  
Yuhie: ..Yukesai...  
  
Kurama: Rose Whip!  
  
Yuhie: No, Kurama, don't!!  
  
It was too late. Kurama had already attacked and his rose whip was reflected back to him.  
  
Yukesai: Who are these people? Your pets?  
  
Yuhie: grrr...Shut it!  
  
Yuhie transformed to her demon self. Hiei and Kurama looked at her wide eyed. She had pure white wings and her hair was now red with orange and yellow here and there. Yuhie made her wings disappear and prepared for an attack.  
  
Yuhie: Surprise...  
  
She even had a different. Instead of the happy warm voice she had, her voice sounded cold and evil.  
  
Hiei: thinks--Is that her true form?  
  
Kurama: thinks--Her energy is tremendous! She could destroy a whole army of demons with one attack if she wants!  
  
Yuhie: Begone.  
  
Yuhie sent an orangey looking orb straight towards Yukesai. But before it hit him, Yukesai disappeared.  
  
Yukesai: I'll come back when the time is right..remember I'm the one enemy you want to kill  
  
His voice faded away. Yuhie changed back to her human form. She walked over to Kurama, who was injured from his own attack backfiring on him. Yuhie placed her hand over the wound. She chanted something Hiei or Kurama couldn't hear and healed the wound.  
  
Yuhie: I'm sorry you two had to see that...I'm never this angry whenever he appears..  
  
Hiei: Who is he?  
  
Yuhie: He's the one that killed our father, Hiei...  
  
Hiei: What.?!  
  
Kurama: ...!!  
  
Yuhie: Even though we never knew our father.my heart tells me to avenge him...  
  
Kurama: All we know right now is that you are not safe here..now that he knows where you are staying we have to keep you somewhere else!  
  
Then Hiei realized that Yuhie was just wearing a bath robe that was loose around her chest.  
  
Hiei: *blush* Uh Kurama, I think we should let Yuhie put some clothes on..  
  
Yuhie: *blush, redder than Hiei* oh my..  
  
Kurama: *blush, redder than both of them combined* Uh yes.  
  
Yuhie quickly walked to her room, jumping around the rubble from the battle they just had. She closed the door behind her and screamed on her pillow.  
  
Kurama: I think we should clean this up, Hiei. Huh? Hiei?  
  
Hiei was nowhere to be found to Kurama's surprise.  
  
Kurama: -_-;; Some kind of friend you are Hiei...  
  
End of Second chappie!! 


	4. Yuhie cries out for Kurama?

Chapter three  
  
Yuhie cries out for Kurama??  
  
~~~At Koenma's Office~~~  
  
Koenma: So.a demon attacked huh??  
  
Yusuke: -_-;; How long is this gonna take?! Damn it!  
  
Kuwa: I think Yuhie should stay at Genkai's...I mean Yukina stayed there and she hasn't been touched by any demons  
  
Yusuke: Hey dumbass has a point there..  
  
Kuwa: Who you calling dumbass dumbass!!?!?!  
  
Within minutes, all they saw was a cloud of dust and random arms and legs popping out here and there.  
  
Others: *sweatdrop*  
  
Koenma: Yes, Yuhie, you will go stay at Genkai's  
  
Yuhie: ....  
  
Hiei: Yuhie?  
  
Yuhie: Huh? Oh Genkai's.of course.  
  
Kurama: thinks-She's been spacey lately...I wonder what's going on in her mind?  
  
Botan: Yusuke! Kuwabara! Stop this! Now!  
  
Yusuke/Kuwa: *instantly stops*  
  
Hiei: Like I said before they are like dogs  
  
Kuwa: Watch it, half pint!!  
  
~~~Genkai's Temple~~~  
  
When the gang arrived, they saw Yukina sweeping the front yard.  
  
Yukina: Oh Kazuma! Long time no see!  
  
Kuwa: *runs up to Yukina like a puppy* Yukina!!!  
  
Hiei: *twitch twitch* That bastard..!!  
  
Yuhie: *scoots away* heh heh..whispers-Kurama.does Hiei always act like that??  
  
Kurama: Well yes.only because Yukina doesn't know Hiei is her brother  
  
Yuhie: Oh I see.  
  
Genkai: Well well if it isn't the dimwit..  
  
Yusuke: Yeah nice to see you to Genkai..Oh by the way Yuhie has to stay with you  
  
Genkai: *looks over at Yuhie* That's fine..  
  
Yuhie: I hope you don't mind me staying here, Genkai.  
  
Genkai: No. It's alright.  
  
Yuhie: *steps forward a bit*  
  
Kurama: Hmm??  
  
Right then, a tree from behind Yuhie fell missing her by an inch.  
  
Yuhie: *senses something* Don't hide.just show yourself..  
  
Then a demon came out from behind a tree. Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei got into fighting stances. Yuhie stepped in front of them.  
  
Yusuke: What are you doing?!  
  
Yuhie: Don't worry..I can handle this..  
  
{ok the demon's name is Kasure}  
  
Kasure: ...you are not afraid?....  
  
Yuhie: There is no reason to be...  
  
Kasure: *smirks* Think again.  
  
Yuhie: ...my pleasure..  
  
Kasure: Die!  
  
Yuhie: Not before you..  
  
An orange looking orb appeared in Yuhie's hands. The others looked very surprised. Then Yuhie started to glow like the other day.  
  
Kurama: thinks-Wait! She's going to transform again!  
  
Kasure headed straight for her. He had a sword in his hand as well. Yuhie wasn't transforming fast enough like last time which worried Kurama.  
  
Kurama: Damn! Why isn't she transforming?!  
  
Kurama, thinking that she wouldn't transform soon enough, jumped in front of Kasure and got hit instead.  
  
Yuhie: *gasp* Kurama!!  
  
Kurama: Agh!! *breathing hard*  
  
Yusuke: Kurama!  
  
Yuhie: No!! Kurama!! *starts crying*  
  
Kasure: Well looks like I hit your weak point..you care for all these idiots? *points to everyone*  
  
Yuhie: You killed him..he didn't deserve to die, you monster!!  
  
Yuhie's attack was directed straight towards Kasure, catching him offguard. The orb hit him and all there was left was a pile of ashes.  
  
Yuhie: *walks over to Kurama* thinks-You idiot! You didn't have to do that!!  
  
Kurama: hmm...  
  
Yuhie: Huh?  
  
Yukina: *walks over to Kurama* He's ok!! He's still alive!!  
  
Yuhie: H-he is? thinks-Thank goodness!!  
  
Yusuke: *sees the expression on Yuhie's face* oh..hey everyone I brought beer! Let's have a party for Kurama surviving the attack!!  
  
Others: *sweatdrop*  
  
Hiei: Hn  
  
Kuwa: Ok!!!  
  
Everyone walked in, leaving Kurama and Yuhie alone outside. Kurama sat up, holding onto his open cut.  
  
Kurama: Ack!!  
  
Yuhie: Oh.here let me help you..*puts hand over his wound and starts to glow*  
  
Kurama: Huh?? Hey the wound is gone.  
  
Yuhie: Why did you block him from me?  
  
Kurama: Hmm? Oh that..I thought you were going to get hurt..  
  
Yuhie: *tears start falling from her face* I thought I almost lost you right then.  
  
Kurama touched her face gently. Wiping away the tears, he gave her gently kiss on the lips.  
  
Yuhie: *gasp* K-Kurama..you can't..I can't..  
  
Kurama: I'm sorry.I wasn't thinking.  
  
Yuhie got up and walked inside.  
  
Kurama: Yuhie.what I just did...that's my true feelings for you..  
  
Yuhie stopped in her tracks. She knew she could have feelings for him but that can't ever happen, not in the position she is in.  
  
WAHH! This is soo sad!! T.T wait a minute.why am I crying?? I'm the one who wrote this story.heh heh heh..any wayz.review plz!! I luv my work and so should you.lol.Kurama and Yuhie are so cute together.kekeke..laters  
  
Jewels of light 


	5. Dreams and hot springs

Chapter Four  
  
Dreams and Hot Springs  
  
~~~11:30 pm at Genkai's temple~~~  
  
Yuhie: *sighs* thinks-Kurama..is what you said true?  
  
~~~FLASHBACK~~~  
  
Kurama touched her face gently. Wiping away the tears, he gave her gently kiss on the lips.  
  
Yuhie: *gasp* K-Kurama..you can't..I can't..  
  
Kurama: I'm sorry.I wasn't thinking.  
  
Yuhie got up and walked inside.  
  
Kurama: Yuhie.what I just did...that's my true feelings for you  
  
~~~END OF FLASHBACK~~~  
  
Yuhie: thinks-But I can't have feelings for him!!  
  
That night Yuhie cried herself to sleep.  
  
~~~Outside of Yuhie's Room~~~  
  
Kurama: thinks-Should I check on her?  
  
He softly knocked on the door, but he heard no answer. He opened the door to see Yuhie sleeping...and he saw tears rolling down her face.  
  
Yuhie: Kurama..  
  
Kurama: Hmm??  
  
Yuhie: .I'm so sorry..  
  
Kurama realized she was talking in her sleep. He wiped her tears with his hand and gave her a soft kiss on her forehead.  
  
Kurama: whispers-Sleep well...my love..  
  
~~~Yuhie's Dream~~~  
  
Kurama: Yuhie!  
  
Yuhie: Huh??  
  
Kurama: Come here!  
  
Yuhie walked over to where Kurama was. He pulled her into his lap.  
  
Yuhie: Eh?  
  
Kurama: We're finally together.  
  
Yuhie saw a ring on her left ring finger and on Kurama's right ring finger.  
  
Yuhie: thinks--What?!? I'm engaged with Kurama?!  
  
~~~End of Dream~~~  
  
Yuhie bolted up on her bed. She realized it was a dream but was still worried. Her sweaty hands were still holding onto her blanket.  
  
Yuhie: thinks-Could that possibly the future? My dreams are usually correct..  
  
Hiei: telepathically-Don't worry about it.  
  
Yuhie: telepathically-Hiei??  
  
Hiei: telepathically-You're right...Kurama does love you..  
  
Yuhie: telepathically-But it's forbidden...Any demon I mate with I have a child and that child could cause major destruction..  
  
Hiei: telepathically-What about our mother and father? They knew the rules but they broke it..  
  
Yuhie: telepathically-But they are not us..they were not as strong as I was...  
  
Hiei: telepathically-Get some rest..you'll need it for tomorrow...  
  
Hiei ended their conversation and fell asleep in a tree.  
  
Yuhie: thinks-He's right..I should get some rest...  
  
~~~Next Morning around 7:30 am~~~  
  
Yuhie woke up with a headstart.  
  
Yuhie: thinks-Is it morning already? *stretches*  
  
She walked to the bathroom and washed up and went downstairs to see Yusuke, Kuwabara, Botan, and Yukina asleep on the couch.  
  
Yuhie: *sweatdrop* I guess they still had that party..  
  
She walked outside and breathed in the morning air.  
  
Yuhie: Hmm...maybe I'll go for a walk..  
  
Yuhie walked to a nearby forest and spotted a hot spring nearby.  
  
Yuhie: Wow..hmm..*looks around her to see if anyone followed her*.I'll go for a dip  
  
She quickly threw off her clothes and stepped in the spring.  
  
Yuhie: Ahh..this should get my mind relaxed..  
  
Yuhie slowly sank down underwater while Kurama came to the hot spring.  
  
Kurama: thinks-Good no one is here..  
  
{ok people if Kurama couldn't see Yuhie's clothes because it was behind a bush.}  
  
He quickly took off his clothes and slowly went inside the spring.  
  
~~~Underwater~~~  
  
Yuhie: thinks-Hmm? Did someone come in the spring??  
  
She came up for air, but instead she saw Kurama inside the hot spring with her.  
  
Yuhie/Kurama: KKKKKIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~Back to the temple~~~  
  
Everyone else that heard the scream: What the fuck?!?!?!  
  
~~~Back to Hot spring~~~  
  
Yuhie quickly jumped behind a rock and Kurama jumped behind a bush and started to get dressed.  
  
Yuhie: *blushing very red* I'm so sorry, Kurama!  
  
Kurama: *redder than Yuhie* N-no, it was my fault actually. I should have known someone was here  
  
Yuhie: *jumps up from behind the rock* Kurama, not everything is your fault!!  
  
Kurama: *very very very very red* Um..Yuhie.  
  
Yuhie: Hmm? *realizes she is naked.turns beet red* Well don't keep looking!!! Look away, damn it!!!!  
  
Kurama turned around not only because he had to but because he didn't want to get killed by Yuhie. He saw Yuhie's clothes behind the bush. He grabbed them and threw it over where Yuhie was.  
  
Yuhie: Coo??  
  
Kurama: You don't want to catch a cold now a days..  
  
She heard him leave. She put on her clothes and went back to the temple.  
  
OMG!!! I'm laughing tooo much. Ok ok I know it's my own story and you're laughing your ass off.any wayz.review review plz plz  
  
Jewels of light 


	6. What should she do?

Chapter five  
  
What should she do??  
  
~~~Genkai's Temple~~~  
  
Yusuke: Hey, where's Kurama and Yuhie?  
  
Hiei: Hn..  
  
Kuwa: I think I saw Kurama go to the hot springs a while ago  
  
Then Kurama walked through the door.  
  
Yusuke: Well speak of the devil  
  
Kuwa: Where were you?  
  
Kurama: At the hot spring  
  
Then Yuhie walked in.  
  
Yuhie: good morning  
  
Yusuke: And where were you??  
  
Yuhie: Hot spring  
  
Kuwa/Yusuke: O.O  
  
Yuhie/Kurama: What?  
  
Yusuke: You mean both of you were at the hot springs?!  
  
Yuhie/Kurama: NO!!  
  
Yuhie: *blush*  
  
Kuwa: Yes you were. You blushing Yuhie. ^^  
  
Kurama: We were in separate springs  
  
Yuhie: thinks-Wow nice cover up Kurama  
  
Kurama: telepathically-Thank you  
  
Yuhie: o.o;;; telepathically-You heard me??  
  
Kurama: *chuckles* telepathically-Yes I did. Do you always think to yourself?  
  
Yuhie: telepathically-Yes I do...  
  
Yusuke: So you lovebirds...what did you do?  
  
Yuhie: Kurama said that we were in separate springs...nothing happened you asshole  
  
Yusuke: I'm not that stupid..there isn't separate springs.^_^  
  
Kuwa: Yea even I knew that ^_^ *proud of himself*  
  
Yuhie: mumbles-so much for stupidity  
  
Yuhie then disappeared and reappeared behind Yusuke. She tapped him on the shoulder and slapped him when he turned around.  
  
Yusuke: Is that all girls can do?!? Slap?!  
  
Yuhie: If I had punched you physically, you would have been knocked out  
  
Yusuke/Kuwa: O.O  
  
Kuwa: Remind me to stay away from her  
  
Yuhie: *glares at Kuwa* Hold your tongue  
  
Kuwa: o.o eepp!!  
  
Yuhie walked to her room and closed the door behind her.  
  
Yuhie: *sighs* thinks-What am I suppose to tell Kurama? He knows that it's forbidden to love me but he doesn't care..  
  
She thought about it till her head turned hot.  
  
Yuhie: Hmm..maybe I should just hang out with him.  
  
Yuhie got up from her bad and went to Kurama's room. She knocked softly waiting for an answer.  
  
Kurama: Come in!  
  
Yuhie walked in slowly. She wasn't really sure how to ask him to hang out with her.  
  
Kurama: Oh Yuhie.  
  
Yuhie: Um, Kurama..  
  
Kurama: Yes?  
  
Yuhie: Would you like to---  
  
Kurama: Hang out with you?  
  
Yuhie: Huh? How did you know?  
  
Kurama: I'm good at knowing things ^_^  
  
Yuhie: So..you will?  
  
Kurama: Of course..come and get me whenever you are ready  
  
Yuhie: Ok then..I'll see you later  
  
Yuhie walked out of Kurama's room and into hers. She immediately started looking for something to wear.  
  
Yuhie: There we go!!  
  
She finally found a perfect outfit after 30 minutes of looking. Yuhie was wearing a black shorts and a light purple tanktop with a white short sleeve button up shirt over it.  
  
Yuhie: Perfect!!  
  
She walked out of her room and knocked on Kurama's door.  
  
Yuhie: Kurama you ready?  
  
Kurama: Yes! Hold on a second!  
  
Yuhie: Coo? Ok  
  
Within seconds, Kurama came out, wearing blue jeans with a red shirt and a jean jacket.  
  
Yuhie: *blush* thinks-Yowza!!  
  
Kurama: Yuhie your face is red. Are you feeling alright?  
  
Yuhie: Yes..just too much make up  
  
Kurama: Oh? *blink blink* Since when do you wear make up?  
  
Yuhie: Botan bought me some ^_^;;;;; ~~not a very good liar  
  
Kurama: Of course she did ^_^ *tugs her hair playfully*  
  
Yuhie: Coo? Hey!  
  
Kurama: =P *runs down the stairs*  
  
Yuhie: Oh no he didn't!  
  
Yuhie ran after Kurama only to bump into Hiei on the way down.  
  
Yuhie: Look out!!  
  
Hiei looked up from where he was standing to see a stampeding Yuhie coming straight towards him.  
  
Hiei: Holy shit...  
  
Yuhie: AAAIIIEEE!!!!!  
  
CRASH!! BANG!!  
  
Yuhie/Hiei: @.@  
  
Yusuke: Have a nice fall you two? *snickers*  
  
Yuhie: Don't push it  
  
Yusuke: *remembers what happened* o.o yes mam!  
  
Yuhie: Hn  
  
Hiei: Since when do you use that word?  
  
Yuhie: Ever since you got it stuck in my head which was the day I met you in Koenma's office  
  
Hiei: *sweatdrop* You know for a little mouth you sure do talk a lot...  
  
Yuhie: *right hand gets surrounded by a red orange aura* Watch it  
  
Kurama then walked in from outside.  
  
Yuhie: *hides hand behind her* Oh there you are! ^_^;;;  
  
Kurama: Um..we are going to the movies. We'll be back before 11.  
  
Yuhie: Uh.what he said  
  
Yusuke: Ok bye  
  
Yuhie/Kurama: Bye!  
  
Yuhie and Kurama left to go wherever they wanted.  
  
Oh so coolness!! I watched Charmed today and I got a brilliant idea!! MUHAHAHAHA!!! o.o;;;;;; ok I'm scaring myself .. Well review review!!  
  
Jewels of light 


	7. Romance first then comedy

Chapter SIX  
  
Romance first then comedy  
  
~~~At a carnival~~~  
  
Yuhie: Wow!! This is sooo much fun!! ^_^  
  
Kurama: I'm glad you like it.  
  
Yuhie: Are you kidding?! I love this!! ^_^  
  
Kurama: I don't think I should have bought you the cotton candy ^_^;;;;  
  
Yuhie: *eats cotton candy* Did you say something, Kurama??  
  
Kurama: *sweatdrops* Nevermind  
  
Yuhie: This is so sweet! I love this puffy candy!  
  
Kurama: thinks-Now I see the resemblance between her and Hiei ^_^;;;  
  
{Kurama meant by like Hiei calls ice cream "sweet snow" and Yuhie calls cotton candy "puffy candy" ^_^}  
  
Yuhie: Wow! Kurama let's ride that one!! *points to the Ferris wheel*  
  
Kurama: Sure, why not?  
  
Yuhie raced Kurama to the Ferris wheel. They rode to the top and it stopped.  
  
Yuhie: Look at the view! It's so beautiful!  
  
Kurama: Not as beautiful as you...  
  
Yuhie: Kurama about that..  
  
Kurama: It's ok, Yuhie...I understand...  
  
Yuhie: I love you too..  
  
Kurama: *surprised* But you said that you couldn't have any feelings for men  
  
Yuhie: You're different Kurama..others force me but you..you actually care for who I am and I respect that..  
  
Yuhie felt Kurama's face inching closer and closer to her. She would have pushed him away but she let him kiss her this time. For the first time she knew how a real kiss felt like. Yuhie knew that she would do anything to be with Kurama. She loved how he was gentle and kind..how soft his lips are and how warm he is..  
  
Yuhie: Kurama..  
  
Kurama: Hmm??  
  
Yuhie: Forget about the rules..I love you and if they find out..they'll do everything to keep us apart..*eyes started to get teary*  
  
Kurama: How can we?  
  
Yuhie: I just want to be with you..forever.  
  
Kurama embraced her. Holding her in his arms, he gently stroked her hair while she cried. Suddenly the Ferris wheel started moving again.  
  
Kurama: We'll keep this as our little secret..  
  
Yuhie: Ok..  
  
They got out of the Ferris wheel and headed for the movies.  
  
~~~After movie ended now 10:45~~~  
  
Kurama: So what do you want to do now?  
  
Yuhie: Let's start heading home..I'm getting tired..  
  
Kurama: Ok then..  
  
Kurama held her hand and walked home with her. When they arrived they saw Yusuke and Kuwabara knocked out on the couch.  
  
Yuhie/Kurama: *sweatdrops*  
  
Kurama: Well what do you expect? ^_^;;;  
  
Yuhie: I know ^_^;;;  
  
They quietly sneaked upstairs. Before Yuhie went inside her room, Kurama pulled her into a hug and gave her a soft kiss on her forehead.  
  
Yuhie: whispers-Good night, Kurama..  
  
Kurama: whispers-Sweet dreams my love..  
  
~~~Next Morning~~~  
  
CRASH!! BANG!!  
  
Yuhie: What the hell?!  
  
Yuhie peeked out of her room and went downstairs to see Yusuke and Kuwabara fighting over what she thinks is the remote control.  
  
Yuhie: *falls over*  
  
Kurama: *yawns* What's all this noise?  
  
Yuhie: *points to Yusuke and Kuwa* Ask dufus and dumbass over there -_- ;;;;  
  
Kurama: ^_^;;;; Obviously they interrupted your beauty sleep  
  
Yuhie: How can you tell?  
  
Yusuke: Give me the damn remote!!  
  
Kuwa: You had it all last night!! It's my turn!!  
  
Yusuke: What are you a kindergartener?!  
  
Kuwa: *let's go the remote which makes it fall across the room*  
  
Kuwa/Yusuke: O.O NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yuhie: Remote control! *remote appears in her hand*  
  
Yusuke/Kuwa: GIVE IT!!!!  
  
Yuhie: *sticks inside her shirt* Come and get it! =P  
  
Kurama: telepathically--^_^;;; You sure do know how to control these boys  
  
Yuhie: telepathically-It's natural for us women  
  
Kurama: ^_^;;;;;;;;  
  
Hiei: Do you have to wake up everyone around the temple as well?  
  
Yuhie: Good morning to you to Hiei  
  
Hiei: *sits down on the couch* Remind me to kill Kuwabaka later  
  
Yuhie: What am I your secretary?!  
  
Hiei: mumbles-You might as well be.  
  
Yuhie: I heard that!  
  
Hiei: -_-  
  
Yuhie: I'm gonna go back to sleep.*yawns* laters..  
  
Kurama: *yawns* Me too..  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara started to get suspicious. Hiei knew something was going on. Once Yuhie and Kurama got upstairs, they talked about how they were going to hide their relationship from the others.  
  
Yuhie: So how are we going to cover up?  
  
Kurama: Ok first of all, let's not go to the same places at the same time..second, only kiss or hug when we are sure that no one is watching.  
  
Yuhie: -_-;;; You make it sound so simple...  
  
Kurama: ^_^;;;; Well what do you expect?  
  
Yuhie: Exactly...  
  
Kurama gave her a light kiss on the lips and stepped inside his room. Yuhie slightly blushed after that.  
  
Yuhie: Hey Mr. Smarty-pants you broke your own rule!! =P  
  
Kurama: Uh oops.heh heh.^_^;;;;;  
  
Yuhie: *laughs* Whatever...  
  
Yuhie walked inside her room and flopped on her bed. She turned on her stomach and stared at the ceiling.  
  
Yuhie: *sigh* thinks-I wonder how this would have turned out if I wasn't a suzukaian..  
  
Then Yuhie's laptop made a chime sound telling her she had a instant message.  
  
Yuhie: Huh? Who could have IMed me now...  
  
She clicked on the box and saw the screen name and laughed. It was Kurama.  
  
//BTW, Yuhie's screen name is WingedGirl and Kurama's screen name is Foxboy//  
  
Foxboy: hello my luv ^_^  
  
WingedGirl: hello  
  
Foxboy: so what do you think of my screen name?  
  
WingedGirl: funny and cool.lol  
  
Foxboy: hmm...i thought you will like it  
  
WingedGirl: oh...btw how did you know my screen name??  
  
Foxboy: I saw it when I came in your room once and you were sleeping on your laptop  
  
WingedGirl: oh...hey when was that?  
  
Foxboy: uh.couple of days ago.^_^;;;;  
  
WingedGirl: *kisses Foxboy making him fall on the bed*  
  
Foxboy: thinks-well this is one way to do it..*kisses back*  
  
WingedGirl: hn.maybe we can talk like this all the time  
  
Foxboy: Maybe...oh and I have something else to tell you.  
  
WingedGirl: what's that??  
  
Foxboy: promise you won't get mad?  
  
WingedGirl: promise.  
  
Foxboy: Koenma made me sign you up at my school.^_^;;;;  
  
Yuhie: WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
When Kurama heard Yuhie yell, he started panicking.  
  
Kurama: She's going to kill me..^_^;;;;  
  
Kurama heard Yuhie stomping over to his room. She opened the door and slammed it behind her.  
  
Yuhie: What the hell do you mean I'm signed up for your school!!  
  
TBC.. Muhahahahahaha!! I'm so evil!!!!! Ok any wayz.it's late so laters *yawns* 


	8. Pizza and thunder

Chapter Seven  
  
Pizza and thunder  
  
Yuhie: WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M SIGNED UP FOR YOUR SCHOOL?!?!  
  
Kurama: It's not that bad ^_^;;;;  
  
Yuhie: grrr  
  
Kurama: Koenma made me!  
  
Yuhie: -_-  
  
Kurama: Oh I have something to give you...*goes to his closet and pulls out a pink uniform* Taa-Daa!  
  
Yuhie: What's that?  
  
Kurama: The uniform that you're going to where to my school ^_^  
  
Yuhie: *faints*  
  
Kurama: o.o;;;;;;;;  
  
Kurama picked up Yuhie and put her on his bed. Then he heard Yusuke come up the stairs.  
  
Yusuke: Hey Kurama! You want to go with us downtown?  
  
Kurama: No it's ok I'll stay here  
  
Yusuke: Ok. Laters!  
  
Kurama heard Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei leave the temple.  
  
Kurama: phew.that was a close one..*looks at Yuhie on the bed* ^_^  
  
Yuhie: hmm...  
  
Kurama: Hmm?  
  
Yuhie started to glow a black grey color.  
  
Kurama: Yuhie??  
  
Kurama saw how Yuhie was struggling. He realized the aura wasn't hers but someone else's. Suddenly the aura started to develop thunder surrounded Yuhie shocking her.  
  
Yuhie: AHHHH!!!  
  
Kurama: Yuhie!!  
  
He ran over to her but a forcefield surrounded her making him bounce backwards hitting the wall.  
  
Kurama: grrr..Yuhie.!  
  
Yuhie: thinks-why can't I move? I need to use my powers but I can't!  
  
Yuhie tried to release her power.  
  
Kurama: huh?!  
  
She transformed to her demon form and the barrier and the aura disappeared.  
  
Yuhie: What was that?  
  
She turned back to her human form.  
  
Kurama: Are you alright?  
  
Yuhie: I'm okay are you??  
  
Kurama: *hugs her*  
  
Yuhie: hm??  
  
Kurama: You scared me..  
  
Yuhie: thinks-he was worried...  
  
Kurama: I don't know what I would have done if you were hurt...  
  
Yuhie: ..  
  
Kurama just stayed there with Yuhie in his arms.  
  
Yuhie: Kurama.?  
  
Kurama: Yes?  
  
Yuhie: Hmm I'm glad you're the one I fell in love with..  
  
Kurama: So am I..  
  
He kissed her. Right then both of them didn't really care if anyone saw them..they just wanted to stay like that forever...Yuhie loved Kurama even though she's not allowed to love anyone and Kurama loved her for her who she was...  
  
Yuhie: How long do you think the others will be gone?  
  
Kurama: I'm not sure..why?  
  
Yuhie: Because I want to stay in your arms until they come home..  
  
Kurama: *hold her closer* then we will..  
  
Yuhie stayed in Kurama's arms for a while before they started to get hungry.  
  
Yuhie: Um.I think we should eat something ^_^;;;;;  
  
Kurama: Yes I agree ^_^;;;;;  
  
They went downstairs and looked in the refrigerator to see if they had anything to eat.  
  
Yuhie: I guess Yusuke and Kuwabara ate everything  
  
Kurama: Let's order something *grabs phone* what do you want to eat?  
  
Yuhie: Anything  
  
Kurama: Does pizza sound ok?  
  
Yuhie: what's pizza again??  
  
Kurama: [falls over]  
  
Yuhie: what?  
  
Kurama: You'll see when we get it  
  
Kurama dialed the number and ordered the pizza.  
  
~~~30 minutes later~~~  
  
DING DONG!!  
  
Kurama: Oh let me get my wallet can you get the door, Yuhie?  
  
Yuhie: Sure  
  
Yuhie opened the door to see the pizza guy.  
  
Pizza Guy: That will be $20 dollars  
  
Yuhie: Um hold on my friend is getting the money  
  
She felt something crawl up her leg. She looked over to see the pizza guy trying hitting on her. Yuhie slapped his hand.  
  
Yuhie: Get your grimy hands off me!  
  
Pizza guy: Beautiful.perfect curves.and perfect attitude..you're mine  
  
Yuhie: what..?  
  
The guy slammed her against the wall. She would have used her powers but she couldn't since this guy was human.  
  
Yuhie: What the fuck?! Get off me!  
  
Kurama came downstairs with his wallet to see the Yuhie pinned on the wall by the pizza guy.  
  
Kurama: What's going on here?  
  
Yuhie pushed off the guy and ran over to Kurama.  
  
Pizza Guy: It was nothing  
  
Kurama: You pinning down MY girlfriend is not something you would call nothing!  
  
Yuhie: Kurama..  
  
Pizza Guy: Um the pizza is $20 bucks  
  
Kurama threw some paper money bills and slammed the door in his face.  
  
Kurama: Remind me not to order pizza again...  
  
Yuhie: How about we don't order anything unless it's Yusuke ordering it..  
  
~~~That night~~~  
  
Yuhie: Isn't it time for the others to come in by now?  
  
Kurama: You're right. It's almost midnight  
  
Yuhie: and it's raining pretty hard *looking out window*  
  
Kurama: I won't be surprised if they are not returning until tomorrow morning..  
  
Yuhie: *yawns* I think I'll go to sleep  
  
Kurama: I might as well too..  
  
Yuhie walked upstairs followed by Kurama.  
  
Yuhie: Good night, Kurama..  
  
Kurama: Good night..  
  
Yuhie flopped on the bed and fell asleep. But the thunder kind of scared Yuhie.  
  
Yuhie: thinks-I hate thunder!!  
  
She heard a thunder crack near her window.  
  
Yuhie: EEEEEEKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yuhie jumped up and ran over to Kurama's room.  
  
Yuhie: Kurama!!  
  
After hearing his name, Kurama woke up and sat up in his bed. Yuhie jumped into his arms. Kurama held her tight knowing she was scared.  
  
Kurama: Yuhie, it's ok...I'm here  
  
Yuhie: I hate thunder! It brings back too many memories!  
  
Kurama: Don't worry you can sleep here if you want..  
  
Yuhie blushed at the thought of that but stayed there anyway.  
  
OK this is where I stop only cause I'm tired and my fingers are killing me...Laters!!  
  
Jewels of Light 


	9. school and ice cream

Chapter eight  
  
School and ice cream  
  
~~Kurama's room at 12:58~~  
  
Yuhie was lying down next to Kurama on his bed. She kinda blushed since this was the first time she ever slept with a guy.  
  
Yuhie: Kurama.........?  
  
Kurama: *asleep*....zzz.....  
  
Yuhie looked at him and blushed. She snuggled closer to him and got near his face.  
  
Yuhie: thinks—I love you......  
  
She kissed him on the lips. Then she felt Kurama wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to him.  
  
Yuhie: thinks—what?! I thought he was asleep!  
  
Kurama kissed her back. Couple of seconds later, he pulled back and looked into her eyes.  
  
Yuhie: I thought you were asleep........  
  
Kurama: Not really.......  
  
Yuhie: hmm....you were pretending.....  
  
Yuhie slowly fell asleep. Kurama looked at her for a while and fell asleep as well.  
  
~~~Next Morning~~~  
  
The sun rays hit Yuhie's eyes and woke her up.  
  
Yuhie: *sits up and stretches* Oh it's morning.....*yawns*  
  
She spotted Kurama's alarm clock on his bedstand. She read it and realized it was in the evening.  
  
Yuhie: o.o HOLY SHIT!!!! *jumps out of the bed*  
  
Kurama: hmm?? *sits up and has his hair all over his face* {eep! He looks like the girl from the ring!! o.o}  
  
Yuhie: Kurama it's 12:30 pm!!  
  
Kurama: What?! *jumps out of the bed as well*  
  
Both of them ran downstairs and saw Botan and everyone else.  
  
Botan: You two are going to be late for school!  
  
Yuhie: SCHOOL?!?! HELL NO!!  
  
Kurama: ACK!! I completely forgot!! *runs back upstairs*  
  
Botan: You have to get ready too Yuhie.  
  
Yuhie: I'm not going  
  
Botan: Yes you are!!  
  
Botan pushed her upstairs and made her change into her school clothes.  
  
~~~Within 5 minutes~~~  
  
Kurama was running down the streets with Yuhie's hand in his.  
  
Yuhie: @.@ Kurama slow down!!  
  
Kurama: I can't! We are already 2 and a half hours late!!  
  
Yuhie: *sigh* Ok  
  
Kurama: Don't worry! It's not as bad as you think!  
  
Yuhie: thinks—That's what you think...hmph  
  
Later, they arrived at Kurama's school. He walked in his classroom and told his teacher the situation and was excused.  
  
Yuhie: What did you say to her?  
  
Kurama: I told her you were a new student and you needed a tour ^_^  
  
Yuhie: -_-;;;;; ok show me the way your majesty  
  
Kurama: *sweatdrops*  
  
Kurama showed Yuhie the school when some up-to-no-good kids came up to them.  
  
Boy #1: Well well about time you got a girlfriend Shuichi  
  
Kurama: What do you want, Hoan(hoe an)?  
  
Hoan: This girl looks decent enough. Can I borrow her for a sec? *grabs Yuhie's hand and pulls her away from Kurama's side*  
  
Yuhie: Let go you bastard! *slaps him*  
  
Boy #2: You shouldn't have done that!  
  
Hoan: No Karu...let me handle it.....you know what to do  
  
Karu held Yuhie down when Kurama tapped on Karu's shoulder. Karu turned around and was punched by Kurama knocking him out.  
  
Yuhie: thinks—Kurama...he never uses combat unless it's urgent!  
  
Hoan: You'll regret that Shuichi! Maybe I'll be the first to break her virginity...heh heh  
  
Kurama glared at Hoan.  
  
Yuhie: You let go right now....  
  
Hoan: You're so stubborn  
  
Yuhie twisted his wrist and flipped him making him hit the ground hard.  
  
Yuhie: You good for nothing bitch!  
  
She walked away not even looking back at Kurama.  
  
Kurama: thinks—Yuhie.....  
  
Yuhie walked around the school until she found a quiet spot to relax from what happened previously......the rooftop...  
  
Yuhie: *sigh* Don't they know how to keep their fucking fingers off?  
  
She didn't realize that Kurama was behind her listening.  
  
Yuhie: Maybe if I wasn't a suzukaian I could be further in the relationship I have with Kurama........  
  
Kurama: *blush*  
  
[gee who knew Kurama had a dirty mind who cares I don't know if I'm gonna put lemon in this story ]  
  
Kurama came out from behind her and hugged her from behind.  
  
Yuhie: *blush* how long have you been there??  
  
Kurama: Long enough..........*hugs tighter*  
  
Yuhie: whispers—Kurama........*leans back against his chest*  
  
Kurama: We should start heading towards lunch......it's almost time to eat......  
  
Yuhie: I don't want to......I want to stay like this.......*bends back her head a bit to see Kurama's face*  
  
Kurama: *looks down to meet Yuhie's eyes* If that's what you want.........  
  
Kurama gave Yuhie a kiss on her lips but a quick one just in case someone walks in on them.  
  
Yuhie: Kurama......?  
  
Kurama: Yes?  
  
Yuhie: Tell me.......am I your first?  
  
Kurama: Hmm......yes.......  
  
Yuhie: It's kind of hard to believe that a guy like you is still a virgin.....  
  
Kurama: What's that suppose to mean?  
  
Yuhie: Oh nothing ^_^ *stands up* I'll race you!  
  
She ran down the stairs while Kurama chased after her.  
  
Kurama: You got a head start!!  
  
Yuhie: =P Too bad!  
  
Yuhie ran all the way to a tree and jumped in there to hide from Kurama.  
  
Yuhie: Tee hee, he'll never find me here!  
  
Yuhie saw Kurama looking around for her and yelling her name at the same time.  
  
Yuhie: *giggles*  
  
She climbed higher up in the tree but stepped on a weak branch and fell.  
  
Yuhie: AHHH!!!! Oof!  
  
She realized Kurama had caught her.  
  
Yuhie: Thank you! ^_^  
  
Kurama: You're welcome  
  
He gave her a light kiss on her forehead and put her down.  
  
DING DONG DANG!!!  
  
Kurama: Oh the school bell.....lunch is over ^_^  
  
Yuhie: Awwww......  
  
Kurama: The faster we go to class, the faster we go home!  
  
Yuhie: Ok......  
  
They walked to their classes. Yuhie was glad she was in the same class with Kurama.  
  
~~~3 hours later~~~  
  
DING DONG DANG!!!  
  
Yuhie: YAY!! It's over!  
  
Kurama: Come on it wasn't that bad!  
  
Yuhie: Only because you were there!  
  
Kurama: ^_^;;;; Let's go get some ice cream!  
  
Yuhie: Ok! Uh...what's that again? ^_^;;;  
  
Kurama: Ice cream also known as sweet snow for Hiei.......  
  
Yuhie: Oh.....is it that cold thing you bought me at the carnival?  
  
Kurama: Yes that's the one!  
  
Yuhie: I liked the white flavor! ^_^  
  
Kurama: Oh the vanilla! Hiei loves the strawberry.....that's the pink one  
  
Yuhie: I getting hungry just talking about it! Come on!! Let's go!  
  
Speaking of ice cream I want some my self well ne wayz the next chapter will have when Yuhie reveals the real truth about her!! Review review review!! Later!  
  
Jewels of light 


	10. Yusuke finds out

OK everyone I'm gonna rite this a little different!! ENJOY!!! Muhahahaha! I'm hyper so I got a lot of things in mind hehehehe...ooo next chapter will be about when Yuhie reveals her truth not this one she's hyper!! Kekekeke!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter Nine  
  
Yusuke finds out  
  
~~~At park eating ice cream~~~  
  
Yuhie: Yum~~~!!! ^_^  
  
Kurama: ^_^;;;; Yuhie that's your fifth one you okay?  
  
Yuhie: Yuppies!!  
  
Kurama: Let's heading home! *grabs her hand*  
  
Yuhie: OK!! ^_^  
  
~~~Temple~~~  
  
Yusuke: Where is Kurama and Yuhie?!?!  
  
Kuwabara: Who knows.......  
  
Yusuke: *sees Kurama and Yuhie* Um.....Kurama is she okay??  
  
Kurama: I don't think so  
  
Yuhie: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! *jumps on Kurama's back* Piggy back ride!! ^_^  
  
Yusuke/Kuwa: O.O;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Yusuke: You know for a strong demon she sure can get hyper........  
  
Kuwa: Yeah......  
  
Kurama: Yuhie calm down! ^_^;;;;  
  
Yuhie: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *runs around the room and runs outside*  
  
CRASH!!  
  
Kurama/Yusuke/Kuwa: O.O;;;;;;;  
  
Yuhie: Um.....Kurama?  
  
Kurama: What did you break?!  
  
Yuhie: Um......Your rose pots.....^_^;;;;;;;  
  
Kurama: O.O;;;;; NO!!! My roses! *runs outside*  
  
Yusuke/Kuwa: *sweatdrops*  
  
Yuhie: I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!  
  
Kurama: *tearness* It's ok.....  
  
Yuhie: How about we go buy some now? ^_^  
  
Kurama: It's ok, I can grow some more *uses his yoko power to grow more roses*  
  
Yuhie: O.O oooooooooooo!  
  
Kurama: Now don't kill them this time ok? Hmm? Yuhie??  
  
Yuhie: *is holding rose pot* Prettiful!!!  
  
Kurama: Be ca------!  
  
CRASH!!  
  
Yuhie: Uh.....oops? ^_^;;;;  
  
Kurama: *tearness* My roses....  
  
Yuhie: I'll make it up to you I promise!  
  
Kurama: ....ok......  
  
Yuhie: Come on! Let's go inside! ^_^ *holds out her hand*  
  
Kurama: Ok *holds her hand*  
  
Yusuke: Since when do you two hold hands?  
  
Yuhie: I had to convince him to come back in! ^_^  
  
Kuwa: I'm hungry! Let's order something!  
  
Yuhie: Uh....no pizza! Anything but pizza!!  
  
Kuwa/Yusuke: Why??  
  
Yuhie: I've got my reasons........*looks down*  
  
Kurama: telepathically—Don't let it get to you.......  
  
Yuhie: telepathically—I can't! *walks upstairs*  
  
Yusuke: Is she ok??  
  
Kurama: She's fine.......I'll talk to her.......  
  
Yusuke: Ok....you want anything?  
  
Kurama: No thank you *walks upstairs* *knocks softly on Yuhie's door* Yuhie?  
  
Yuhie: Yes?  
  
Kurama: Can I come in?  
  
Yuhie: *opens the door* Of course! ^_^ ~~fake smile  
  
Kurama: *worried face* Are you alright?  
  
Yuhie: I'm fine! ^_^  
  
Kurama: You can stop smiling now. I know it's fake.......  
  
Yuhie: [sigh] I'm sorry......  
  
Kurama: For what?  
  
Yuhie: My actions......sometimes I don't know what to do......*cries a bit*  
  
Kurama: *wipes away the tears* Shhh.......don't cry........*hugs her tightly*  
  
Yuhie: *hugs back* thinks—Kurama......  
  
Yusuke: AHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Kuwa: Yusuke!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
Kurama/Yuhie: *gasps*  
  
Yuhie: What's goin----?! *sees Yusuke and Kuwabara knocked out on the floor*  
  
Kurama: Yusuke! Kuwabara!  
  
Yuhie: .......Yukesai......*eyes glow red* What the hell are you doing here?!  
  
Kurama: !!!!  
  
Yukesai: Hmmm......I sense great change in you.....could it be that you have fallen in love?  
  
Yuhie: *glares* Fuck off!! *charges at him* HYYAAAAA!!!  
  
Kurama: Yuhie!! *sees something behind her and realizes it was an arrow* *gasps* Rose Whip!!!  
  
Yuhie: Huh? *looks over at Kurama*  
  
Kurama: Yuhie be careful! He has his minions everywhere!!!  
  
Yuhie: thinks—That's not good!  
  
Yukesai: Heh....rule number one! Never look away!! *attacks Yuhie giving her a deep wound on her side*  
  
Yuhie: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! *lands on the ground*  
  
Kurama: Yuhie!! *runs over to her* Yuhie please wake up!! *holds her in his arms*  
  
Yuhie: mmmm.......*glows reddish orange and her wound is healed* Ok I think I should transform........  
  
Kurama: Then I might as well also......  
  
Yuhie: You're going to turn into Yoko Kurama?!  
  
Kurama: Yes....the king of thieves is back! *a bright white light blinds everyone then disappears*  
  
Yuhie: .......Kurama?? *gasps*  
  
Kurama: Yoko is back!  
  
Yuhie: *transforms to her demon form* Time to kick some ass!  
  
Kurama: *summons a death tree* Don't move, Yuhie.....!  
  
Yuhie: Oh.......right *sees the acid coming out o the tree's mouth* thinks—Ewwww!!  
  
Yukesai: A death tree......I haven't seen those in a while......  
  
Yuhie: thinks—Something isn't right!  
  
Kurama: I think I should be the one laughing.......  
  
Yukesai: Why is that?  
  
Kurama: Take a look behind you.......  
  
Yukesai: *looks behind him* NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! *gets eaten by plant*  
  
Yuhie: *gasps and looks away* thinks—oh my god.....did Kurama just do that? *changes back to human form*  
  
Kurama: *changes back too* Yuhie.....are you alright? *walks over to her*  
  
Yuhie: Now that he's gone.......I think I'll be safe from now on  
  
Kurama: It would have been horrible if I had lost you......  
  
Yuhie: Kurama......I'm ok now don't worry......  
  
Kurama: *kisses her gently on the lips*  
  
Yusuke: *wakes up to see Kurama and Yuhie kissing* O.O  
  
Kurama/Yuhie: *sees Yusuke awake* O.O  
  
Yuhie: Uh oh.........!!  
  
Kurama: That isn't good......!!  
  
Yusuke: What the fuck is going on here?!?!?!?!  
  
Yuhie: ^_^;;;;; Now Yusuke no need to yell  
  
Yusuke: Not yell?!?! HOW THE FUCK CAN I NOT YELL?!?!?1 YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSE TO FALL IN LOVE BUT MY FUCKING EYES SEE YOU STICKING YOUR FUCKING TONGUE DOWN KURAMA'S THROAT!!! YOU SAY NOT TO YELL!!?!?  
  
Kuwa: *wakes up* What's going on??  
  
Yusuke: Kurama and Yuhie are together!!!  
  
Kuwa: O.O *faints*  
  
Yu/Kur/Yuhie: -_-;;;;;;;  
  
Yusuke: What if Koenma finds out??  
  
Yuhie: I don't know.........  
  
Kurama: I think we should tell everyone else.......  
  
Yuhie: What?!?!  
  
Kurama: We will soon enough so we might as well tell everyone that we are together  
  
Yusuke: *clears throat* So did you two do it yet? ^_^  
  
Yuhie: *twitch twitch*  
  
Kurama: ^_^;;;;; Um.....Yusuke? You might want to run  
  
Yusuke: o.o *starts running*  
  
Muhahahah! I am not jewels of light I am her friend and I have taken over the computer!! I shall type hentai!!! Hahahahah!!  
  
JOL: hey get off the computer!!  
  
Friend(btw named sapphire): no!!  
  
JOL: YES!!!  
  
S: yes mam!! *pouts*  
  
JOL: I have gained control of the computer!! ^_^ I shall type more!! If my friend *glares at sapphire* doesn't take the computer again...well laters and review review review review 


	11. The truth is out

Chapter ten  
  
The truth is out  
  
~~~At temple~~~  
  
Yusuke: *running for his life*  
  
Yuhie: *chasing after him* HOW THE HELL CAN YOU HAVE SUCH A DIRTY MIND?!?!  
  
Kurama: ^_^;;;;;;  
  
Kuwa: *wakes up with no memory what so ever* Huh? What's going on here??  
  
Yusuke ran behind Kuwabara and whimpered like a little puppy. Yuhie, who was out of breath, stood there with her fists clenched obviously determined to beat the shit out of Yusuke. Yukina and Genkai stared at them wide-eyed. They just came back from Spirit World and Genkai was not happy of what she saw.  
  
Genkai: WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO MY TEMPLE?!?!?!?  
  
Yuhie/Kur/Yusu/Kuwa: ^_^;;;;;;;;  
  
Yukina: O.O;;;;;;;;  
  
Yusuke: ooo guess what Genkai?  
  
Genkai: What?!  
  
Yusuke: Yuhie and Kurama are together! ^_^  
  
Genkai: WHAT?!?!  
  
Yukina: O.O;;;; *faints*  
  
G/ Yuhie/Yusu/Kura: o.o;;;;  
  
Kuwa: Yukina!!  
  
Yusuke: Don't worry you dumbass! She's not dead! -_-  
  
Kuwa: oh......I knew that ^_^;;;  
  
Yusuke: Rrrrrright sure you did -_-  
  
Yuhie: Well.....I'm going upstairs laters ^_^;;;;  
  
Kurama: Uh.....same here  
  
Yusuke: HOLD IT!!!  
  
Yuhie: What??  
  
Kurama: Hmm??  
  
Yusuke: Why are you two going upstairs together??  
  
Yuhie: Cause our bedrooms are upstairs  
  
Yusuke: Oh ok! ^_^  
  
Genkai: *hits Yusuke on the head* YOU IDIOT!!  
  
Yuhie and Kurama quickly ran upstairs while Genkai was beating up Yusuke. Kurama walked inside Yuhie's room and she followed.  
  
Yuhie: Kurama what are you doing in my room???  
  
Kurama: To spend time with you  
  
Yuhie: Good ^_^  
  
Kurama: Yuhie how can you be a suzukaian when Hiei's mother was an ice koorime and his father was a fire demon?  
  
Yuhie: It's a long story......  
  
Kurama: Well seems like I have time to listen  
  
Kurama sat on her bed and gave her a I'm-ready-to-listen face. Yuhie gave up and went over to her bed and sat down next to him.  
  
Yuhie: Well I'm not just a suzukaian.......I'm part witch too  
  
Kurama: How??  
  
Yuhie: Well.....when I was thrown off the koorime island I was sent to the human world where a young witch found me. Like demons, humans didn't know witches existed. She took care of me and raised me as her own kid......than she realized I was a strong type of youkai and put wards on me just in case other demons or warlocks can sense me......  
  
Kurama: .....go on......  
  
Yuhie: Then one day I came back from school, the house was a wreck.....I found her almost dead in our hiding spot....she said a demon attacked her because he was looking for me.....*crying* I tried everything to save her but I failed....with the last bit of strength she gave her powers to me so no one will get her powers through her remains.......  
  
Kurama scooted closer to her and hugged her tightly while Yuhie cried on his shoulder. She clenched her hand into a fist while the other was holding Kurama's hand.  
  
Kurama: Shhhh.....it's ok......  
  
Yuhie: Thank you.......  
  
Kurama: You're welcome.......  
  
Yusuke: KURAMA!! YUHIE!!! COME DOWN HERE!!  
  
Yuhie: Alright already! Sheesh!  
  
Kurama: ^_^;;;  
  
Kurama and Yuhie walked downstairs to see everyone gathered.  
  
Kurama/Yuhie: O.O;;;;;;;  
  
Yusuke: Ok you can tell everyone now! ^_^  
  
Yuhie: Uh.....well......  
  
Kurama: Everyone......Yuhie and I .......are together.....  
  
Right then Koenma almost screamed, Hiei just said his usual thing "hn" and Kuwabara almost fainted again.  
  
Koenma: But Yuhie you know you are not allowed!!  
  
Yuhie: I know sir but....this time it wasn't rape or anything....it's actually true love  
  
Kurama: She's safe around me but with others she's really vulnerable  
  
Koenma: Then I'll let you stay together but Kurama it's your responsibilities to make sure she's safe got that?  
  
Kurama: Yes sir  
  
Yuhie: I don't think I'll be in danger for a while.....we killed Yukesai  
  
Koenma: Well then, we can't be so sure other demons might come after you soon enough you know  
  
Yusuke: Anywayz who wants to go out and have some fun?! ^_^  
  
Kuwa: How about we go to a club?  
  
Yuhie: A whatta??  
  
S: T.T wow that was actually good to read about  
  
JOL: yea yea anywayz review review!! And I should probably get going on my next chappie before you know who takes over the computer  
  
S: *grins evily*  
  
JOL: O.O uh oh........*takes her laptop and runs*  
  
S: *chases* I shall get your computer!  
  
JOL: Somebody help!!! 


	12. Lovely moment

Chapter eleven  
  
Lovely moment  
  
~~~~~~~Discussing the club thingy ma jing~~~~~~~  
  
Yuhie: What's a club???  
  
Kurama: A place where you should not go  
  
Yuhie: Why not?  
  
Yusuke: Maybe it's not because he doesn't want you to go.....maybe it's because he is scared to go *grins*  
  
Kurama: I'm not scared!! .  
  
Yusuke: Then come with us! ^_^  
  
Botan: But some of us has to have a make over!! ^_^  
  
Yukina: Who?? Oh nevermind  
  
Botan: *looks over at Yuhie* Oh Yuhie!  
  
Yuhie: What??  
  
Yuhie saw the weird looks on Yukina's and Botan's face and backed away.  
  
Yuhie: What are you up to?  
  
Botan and Yukina dragged Yuhie into her room.  
  
Yuhie: AAAAIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kurama: O.O  
  
Yusuke: *snickers*  
  
Kuwa: *laughing so hard he fell to the ground while holding his stomach*  
  
~~~inside the room of torture~~~  
  
Yuhie: ACHOO!! What is that stuff? @.@  
  
Botan: It's called make up! And if you don't stay still it's gonna get in your eyes!  
  
Botan quickly put make up on Yuhie and then walked over to her closet to see if she can dress up Yuhie in something nice.  
  
Botan: Yukina?  
  
Yukina: Yes?  
  
Botan: Remind me to take Yuhie shopping tomorrow. She has nothing to wear.....-_-  
  
Yuhie: -_- What's wrong with the clothes I have?  
  
Botan: Not sexy enough!  
  
Botan grabbed her backpack and pulled out some clothes. She took the Yuhie's purple tanktop from her closet and threw it on the bed.  
  
Yuhie: I'm not wearing a dress!! No way in hell!!!  
  
Botan: Oh well!! You are gonna as long as I'm here!!  
  
Botan grabbed Yuhie and tried to get the clothes on her. Suddenly all Yukina saw was a cloud of dust and Botan's and Yuhie's arms and legs popping out once in a while.  
  
Yukina: *sweatdrops* Oh my.....  
  
About after 20 minutes of wrestling, Botan finally got the clothes on Yuhie.  
  
Botan: There!!! That wasn't so bad was it? ^_^  
  
Yuhie: -_- Don't talk to me  
  
Botan: ^_^;;;;;;;  
  
Yukina and Botan pushed Yuhie out the door and shut her door.  
  
Yuhie: Hey that's my bedroom ya know?!?!  
  
Kurama: Yuhie?  
  
Yuhie: Huh? Kurama.  
  
Then Yuhie realized that she was all dressed up and in front of Kurama.  
  
Yuhie: Uh... I have to go!  
  
She tried to open the door but Botan and Yukina were holding it so she can't open it.  
  
Yuhie: -_-  
  
Yuhie tried to run into the bathroom but Kurama caught her by the wrist and pulled her back.  
  
Yuhie: Coo? *blush*  
  
Kurama was really close to her this time. Their lips were almost touching. Yuhie backed up and her back hit the bathroom doorframe.  
  
Yuhie: *blush* Kurama.......  
  
He kissed her. Suddenly Yuhie slipped since she's not use to boots and fell on the bathroom floor with Kurama on top.  
  
Yuhie: Ow!! . thinks—What's so heavy?  
  
She realized Kurama was on top of her.  
  
Yuhie: *blush* Uh.....Kurama?  
  
Kurama: *realizes he's on top of Yuhie and blushes* Oh sorry.....  
  
Yuhie: Could you get off please?  
  
Kurama: Maybe....  
  
Yuhie: Huh??  
  
Yuhie was lost in Kurama's emerald eyes. Kurama kissed her gently, not knowing they had an audience behind them.  
  
Yusuke: AHEM!!!!  
  
Kurama/Yuhie: O.O  
  
Kuwa: You guys don't look right in that position.....  
  
Yuhie: You guys have such a dirty mind!!  
  
Botan: Time to go!!!! ^_^  
  
When Yuhie got up, Kurama had a better view of what she was wearing.  
  
Kurama: thinks—HOLY SHIT!!  
  
Yuhie was wearing a black skirt with a purple tanktop and a red button up shirt with some black eyeliner and dark blue eye shadow.  
  
Yusuke: *whistles* Yuhie! Nice!  
  
Yuhie: Thank you!  
  
Yuhie glanced over at Kurama who was wearing jeans, a red shirt and a black leather jacket.  
  
Yuhie: thinks—He's hotter than last time!  
  
Kurama: Ok then....Let's go!!!  
  
~~~At club~~~  
  
Once they arrived, Yusuke and Kuwabara raced to the bar.  
  
Yuhie: *sweatdrops* Do they always do that??  
  
Botan heard a song that she loved and dragged Yukina to the dancefloor.  
  
Yuhie: O.O I'm not dancing!! Hell no!!!  
  
Botan: Yes you are!!  
  
Yukina: Come on! It's fun!!  
  
Yukina and Botan dragged Yuhie to the dancefloor!  
  
Kurama: O.O  
  
TBC........  
  
S: I'm still under control!!! Muhahahahahhaha!!!!  
  
JOL: SAPPHIRE!! Give me back my laptop!!!  
  
S: NOPE!!  
  
JOL: I'm gonna kill you!! S: =P I'd like to see you try!  
  
JOL: *jumps on her and strangles her*  
  
S: x.x  
  
JOL: Told ya I wasn't joking! Ok review review!! I have to finish this story before my friend comes back from the dead!!  
  
S's spirit: I'm back!! ^_^  
  
JOL: -_- Well speak of the devil! 


	13. Wild Yuhie!

Chapter twelve  
  
Wild Yuhie!!  
  
~~~At club~~~  
  
Botan and Yukina pulled Yuhie onto the dancefloor!  
  
Yuhie: I can't dance!  
  
Botan: Yes you can!  
  
Yukina: Come on! Try Yuhie!  
  
Yukina gave Yusuke the signal and he came over to them with a cup of beer. Botan took the cup and gave it to Yuhie who drank it up only because Yukina made her. Within seconds, Yuhie became hyper....and I mean real hyper.  
  
Botan: Come on Yuhie!! Let's dance!  
  
Yuhie: Alright!!  
  
Yuhie, Botan, and Yukina danced wildly gathering their own audience around them.  
  
Kurama: O.O  
  
Yusuke: Whoa! You didn't think she could do that did you?  
  
Kurama: What did you put in that beer?  
  
Yusuke: Oh nothing but beer, sake, vodka, and wine! ^_^  
  
Kurama: O.O What!?!?!?  
  
Yusuke: ^_^;;;; Calm down it should wear off in the morning  
  
But before Kurama could react, Yusuke poured the beer that he gave to Yuhie into his mouth.  
  
Kurama: ACK!!  
  
Yusuke: Come on!! Let's go dance with the girls!!  
  
Kurama: Oh yeah!!  
  
Kurama and Yusuke ran to the dancefloor where the girls were and started dancing with them.  
  
Botan: Go YUHIE!!!  
  
Yusuke: Get your groove on Kurama!!!  
  
Obviously Kurama and Yuhie were dirtying dancing with each other only because they were drunk!  
  
Kurama: *whisper in Yuhie's ear* I didn't know you can dance...  
  
Yuhie: *whispers back* I didn't know you can dance either....  
  
They continued dancing together till they literally fell on their knees. All four of them walked to the bar and got a drink.  
  
Yusuke: What do you want Yuhie?  
  
Yuhie: I'm ok....*panting*  
  
Kurama: Get me a beer Yusuke!  
  
Yuhie sat on one of the stools and rested her head on the bar counter. Out of nowhere Kurama rested his head in her lap.  
  
Yuhie: *blush* Hn.  
  
Yuhie stroked his hair. Yusuke got Kurama's drink and gave it to Yuhie.  
  
Yuhie: Thanks Yusuke!  
  
Yusuke: No prob!  
  
Yuhie took the first drink and then gave it to Kurama.  
  
Yuhie: This should refresh you....  
  
Kurama: Thank you Yuhie...  
  
Kurama took the drink and then kissed Yuhie in front of everyone!  
  
Yukina: Oh la la!!  
  
Botan: It's getting hot in here!!  
  
Yusuke: Yukina!! It's time we show them our ritual!!  
  
Botan: Alright!! Yuhie and Kurama are gonna do our ritual!!  
  
Yuhie: I am??  
  
Kurama: What's your ritual?  
  
Yuhie: Yea tell us what is it?  
  
Yusuke: *smirks* You'll see....  
  
Yuhie: Hn.  
  
Kurama pulled Yuhie into his lap and nuzzled around her neck.  
  
Yuhie: *giggles* That tickles Kurama!  
  
Yusuke put a bottle of vodka in front of Kurama. Yukina laughed which made Kurama get more curious.  
  
Yuhie: What's that for?  
  
Botan: Our ritual.....  
  
Yuhie: When you say it like that it sounds like you're gonna sacrifice us -_-  
  
Yukina pulled out what looks like a bottle of beer.  
  
Kurama: OK what's that for then?  
  
Botan: You'll see.....  
  
Yuhie: *whispers* is it just me or are they scaring you?  
  
Kurama: *whispers* they are scaring me!  
  
Yusuke: OK it's time!!  
  
Botan made Yuhie hold the bottle of beer and Kurama hold the bottle of vodka.  
  
Botan: OK what you have to do is.....  
  
Yusuke: Yuhie you drink the beer but keep it in your mouth! You do the same Kurama except with the vodka!  
  
Yukina: Then you have to lip lock and switch drinks!  
  
Yuhie: Through mouth?!?! O.O  
  
Kurama: Whoa!!! O.O  
  
Yusuke: Yup and it's our ritual for couples!  
  
Yuhie: Something tells me you guys made this up just now.....  
  
Botan: We didn't!  
  
Yusuke: You can ask Koenma! He did it with Botan!!  
  
Botan: YUSUKE!!!  
  
Yukina: HAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Yuhie: Guess we have to do it....*drinks the beer*  
  
Kurama: Might as well....*drinks the vodka*  
  
Kurama and Yuhie lip locked and switched drinks! Yuhie could feel Kurama's tongue in her mouth.  
  
Yusuke: Woo hoo!!  
  
The beer and vodka started to spill from their mouths but they kept going. Even though they already switched drinks they stayed like that so they can kiss.  
  
Botan: I think they're done....  
  
Yukina: Leave them alone I think they're enjoying this!  
  
Yusuke: Ok and time up!!  
  
Kurama: Does it have to be?  
  
Yuhie: *clings to Kurama's neck* Let's go home! I'm getting tired!  
  
Botan: Ok!  
  
~~~~At temple~~~~  
  
Yuhie: That was fun!!  
  
Yuhie then fell onto her knees.  
  
Kurama: Too much alcohol for you......  
  
Yuhie: I think so too......*hiccups*  
  
Yuhie passed out on the couch. Yusuke, Botan, and Yukina had already gone upstairs.  
  
Yuhie: hmm....  
  
Kurama: ......  
  
Kurama walked over to Yuhie and looked down at her.  
  
Kurama: *thinks* She looks so peaceful.......  
  
He bent down next to her and kissed her softly on the lips. Kurama got on top of her and stayed there looking down at her.  
  
Yuhie: Hmm? *opens her eyes slightly* Kurama?  
  
Kurama: *blush* Yes?  
  
Yuhie hugged him bringing him down and pressing his body against hers.  
  
Kurama: *blush* Uh...Y-Yuhie?  
  
Yuhie: Don't leave me, Kurama......  
  
Kurama: I'll never leave you.....  
  
Kurama looked at Yuhie and brushed some hair away from her eyes. Yuhie kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
Kurama: *thinks* Yuhie....  
  
He kissed back and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
Yuhie: *moans*  
  
Kurama pulled off her top shirt. Yuhie pulled off his leather jacket.  
  
Yuhie: *thinks* Am I ready for this?  
  
Suddenly Kurama stopped and looked into her eyes.  
  
Kurama: I won't do this unless you are ready for it.......  
  
Yuhie: I'm not sure.....  
  
Kurama: Actually I'm not sure myself.......  
  
Yuhie: I don't think we should do this here, Kurama.....  
  
Kurama: Oh yeah.....it would be horrible if the others walked in on us....  
  
Yuhie: Yes.....  
  
Kurama picked up Yuhie bridal style and walked upstairs.  
  
JOL: O_O How could you Sapphire?!?! I told you they will be in a relationship but this kind!!!  
  
Other friend: I'm not Sapphire.....I'm Karre -_-  
  
JOL: Oh I knew that ^^;;;;;; So you were Karre the whole time?  
  
K: Yeah I was pretending to be Sapphire ^^  
  
JOL: Where is Sapphire anywayz???  
  
K: She's working on her fanfic ^^  
  
JOL: Oh I knew that too ^^:;;;; Well anywayz review and the next chappie hopefully I can type peacefully without ANYONE *glares at Karre* interrupting me...  
  
K: *takes JOL's laptop that was left on her bed*  
  
JOL: Hey get over here!!!  
  
K: NAH UH!!! I'm writing lemon!! Lots of it too!!!! 


	14. Yuhie loses her virginity

K: MUAHAHAHAHAH!!! Lemon time!!!  
  
JOL: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter thirteen  
  
Yuhie loses her virginity  
  
Yuhie opened her room door and let Kurama take her to her bed.  
  
Kurama: *chuckles*  
  
Yuhie: *giggles*  
  
Kurama laid Yuhie down on the bed and kissed her gently on the lips. He slid his hand underneath her shirt and lifted her shirt up slowly. Yuhie shivered when the cold air hit her skin.  
  
Yuhie: *thinks* Am I ready for this?.....yes.....I am......Kurama...I can trust him......  
  
Kurama: I won't do this if you don't want me too.....  
  
Yuhie relaxed a bit and looked into Kurama's emerald orbs.  
  
Yuhie: I trust you Kurama.....If I want to lose my maideness to someone it would be you.....  
  
Kurama: *blush* So this is your first time?  
  
Yuhie: *blush* Yes it is.....how about you? This is your first time right?  
  
Kurama: *blush* It is.....  
  
Kurama took off Yuhie's tanktop and was surprised to see a bra underneath it.  
  
Kurama: Since when did you wear a bra?  
  
Yuhie: I got some tips from Botan when she was giving me a make over....  
  
Kurama: *chuckles* I see....  
  
Yuhie wrapped her arms around his neck. Kurama slightly tugged on her skirt. Yuhie took off Kurama's shirt and traced her finger along his abs. Kurama placed his finger underneath her chin and moved her face to face his.  
  
Yuhie: *blush*  
  
Kurama kissed her while she was unbuckling his pants. He helped her unbuckle his pants and took it off.  
  
Yuhie: Since when did you wear boxers? *grins*  
  
Kurama: I am in my human form  
  
Yuhie: True.....  
  
He pulled on her skirt's zipper and slipped off Yuhie's skirt. They were both in their under garments.  
  
Yuhie: *blush*  
  
Kurama traced his finger on her side following her body curves which made Yuhie shiver. He kissed her around the neck.  
  
Yuhie: *moans*  
  
Kurama: I need to let my Yoko side come out for a minute is that ok?  
  
Yuhie: Yes......  
  
His wide emerald eyes turned into gold slender ones while his red hair turned into a white sliver hair.  
  
Yuhie: Hello Yoko.....  
  
Kurama: Hm.....this might be painful......  
  
Yuhie: Hmm?  
  
Yoko Kurama slightly bit Yuhie's neck and let her blood drip over her shoulders. He then bit his own arm and let his blood drip over the bite he gave her. Yuhie looked at him and smiled. He changed back and smiled at her as well.  
  
Kurama: That marks you as mine.......  
  
Yuhie: I'm all yours.......  
  
Kurama who was slightly nervous slowly slipped off her underwear and reached up to unclasp her bra. He looked up to see a Yuhie blushing.  
  
Kurama: How big is your bra anyways?  
  
Yuhie: Coo??  
  
Kurama pulled off her bra and checked the tab. Yuhie was beet red from embarrassment but Kurama just laughed and kissed her.  
  
Yuhie: Are you a clever fox or a silly fox?  
  
Kurama: Both.......  
  
Yuhie: Hey no fair! I'm all naked and you're not!  
  
Kurama: *blush* True......but watch......  
  
He slipped off his boxers.  
  
Kurama: Now we're even.......  
  
He kissed her once more before he entered her. Yuhie gasped from pain and a few tears trailed down her face. Kurama looked at her with a worried expression but Yuhie just smiled at him telling him she was ok.  
  
Yuhie: Don't worry about me......I'm ok......  
  
Kurama: Maybe we shouldn't do this now.........  
  
Yuhie: Well you're already in me.....It's me first that's all......  
  
Kurama kissed her and begin thrusting inside her. She felt pain and she wanted to scream but then she felt it turning into pleasure.  
  
Yuhie: *moans* Kurama.......  
  
Kurama got faster by each second. Yuhie wrapped her legs around his waist so he could be deeper inside her. He felt her nails digging in his neck but ignored it. Yuhie moaned every time he got deeper inside her which made him go even faster. Kurama stopped when both of them were out of breath and fell on top of Yuhie.  
  
Yuhie: *gasping for air*  
  
Kurama: *gasping for air* Yuhie I love you.......  
  
Yuhie: I love you too, Kurama......  
  
Yuhie snuggled next to him and fell asleep in his arms.  
  
JOL: *has her hands over her eyes* Is it done yet?  
  
K: Yeah it's done  
  
JOL: phew! Why'd you do that? Now you ruined my story T.T  
  
Kurama: Actually you made it better  
  
JOL: yea yea whatever Kurama....HUH?!?!?! KURAMA?!?!?! What the fuck?!?!  
  
K: oh I forgot to tell you I brought Kurama from Tokyo.....hmm....Jewels?  
  
JOL: @.@ phwee~~~~~!!!!  
  
Kurama and K: *sweatdrops*  
  
K: Kurama would you do the honors?  
  
Kurama: Of course!! Review review please for Jewels sake! 


	15. Chapter 14

JOL: This chapter is kinda sad and funny and weird at the same time  
  
ENJOY!!!!!!  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
Did that really happen?  
  
~~~The next morning~~~  
  
The sun rays hit Yuhie's eyes and woke her up. She saw Kurama right by her and remembered last night.  
  
Yuhie: *thinks* Did that really happen?  
  
Yuhie quietly snuck out of her bed slipped on a silk bathrobe and went downstairs. She was inside the kitchen when she saw a note on the fridge door.  
  
NOTE: Yuhie, in spirit world breakfast in the fridge we'll be back by 4 Love Botan  
  
Yuhie: *sigh* I wonder what Koenma has for them.....  
  
She took a drink out of her water and felt it being snatched.  
  
Yuhie: Huh??  
  
Yuhie felt an arm snake around her neck and giggled knowing who it was.  
  
Yuhie: Good morning, Kurama!  
  
Kurama: Good morning, love!  
  
Yuhie: Hmm? What did you say??  
  
Kurama: I said love? Why?  
  
Yuhie: Nothing  
  
She realized he was just wearing sweatpants.  
  
Yuhie: *thinks* So last night did happen.......  
  
Kurama gave her a kiss and drank some water from the water bottle he took from Yuhie.  
  
Yusuke: Yo!  
  
Yuhie/Kurama: O.O EEEEEKKKKKKK!!!!!!!  
  
Yuhie: What the fuck?! I thought you were in spirit world!!  
  
Kurama: *choking on water* @.@  
  
Yusuke: No but I saw that! ^_~  
  
Yuhie: *blush* Saw what?  
  
Yusuke: Your infamous kiss!  
  
Kurama: You didn't see us last night did you?  
  
Yusuke: No but I did hear thumping from Yuhie's room.  
  
Yuhie: *thinks* SHIT!! The headboard of my bed!!!  
  
Kurama: *thinks* DAMN!! It was that stupid headboard!!  
  
Yusuke: Were you two fighting??  
  
Yuhie/Kurama: *falls over*  
  
Yusuke: What???  
  
Yuhie/Kurama: *thinks* He thinks we were fighting! @.@  
  
Kurama: You're right! He is a dumbass!!  
  
Yuhie: Thank you!  
  
Yuhie and Kurama stormed upstairs. Kurama started laughing while Yuhie started crying from laughing.  
  
Yuhie: I can't believe he thought we were fighting!!  
  
Kurama: I know! But it's better that way! You don't want EVERYONE to find out do you? *gets closer to Yuhie*  
  
Yuhie: *smirks* True......  
  
Kurama: *kisses her*  
  
Yusuke: So you guys did do it? Congratulations!! ^_^  
  
Yuhie/Kurama: SHIT!!  
  
Yusuke: What?? ^_^  
  
Yuhie: If you tell anyone.....  
  
Kurama: I will kill you!!  
  
Yusuke: No you wouldn't!  
  
Yuhie: *right hand is surrounded by fire* Wanna bet?  
  
Yusuke: Kurama you're girlfriend gone crazy!  
  
Kurama: *has man eating plant by him* Excuse me? Did you call her crazy?  
  
Yusuke: O.O What is it?! Eat Yusuke Day?!?!  
  
Yuhie/Kurama: *looks at each other than at Yusuke* Maybe.......  
  
Yusuke: O.O *runs*  
  
Yuhie: =P  
  
Kurama: *laughs*  
  
Then suddenly a portal opened and a girl with redder hair than Kurama and white highlights tumbled out.  
  
Girl: Ow!! .  
  
Yuhie: *gasp* SKY?!?!?!  
  
Sky: Phwee? Yuhie?!  
  
Yuhie/Sky: *squeal and hugs each other* Oh my god!!!  
  
Kurama: *confused* Um Yuhie?  
  
Yuhie: Oh Sky this is Kurama my----  
  
Sky: Boyfriend. *giggles*  
  
Yuhie: Yeah he's my boyfriend *blush*  
  
Sky: Ooooo someone got what they wanted last night..............  
  
Yuhie: Oh my god!! You got your powers!! AAHHHH!!!!  
  
Sky: I manifested them last week! You should see what else I could do! It's sooo much better than yours!  
  
Yuhie: Ahh......but how much better?  
  
Sky: A lot more!  
  
Hiei: What's all the screeching about?! ~~~~obviously grumpy  
  
Yuhie: And that's my twin brother Hiei.........  
  
Sky: *whispers* He's cute! *giggles*  
  
Yuhie: Oh boy!  
  
Kurama: Huh??  
  
Hiei: Yuhie who is this human girl?  
  
Sky: Who you calling human, three eyes?  
  
Hiei: How'd you I have a jagan?  
  
Sky: Hmm.........I've got my ways......  
  
Hiei: *tries to read her mind*  
  
Sky: *telepathically* I don't think so Hiei.........  
  
Hiei: What the fuck?!?!  
  
Kurama: Language Hiei!! We have a guest!  
  
Yuhie: -.- Um.....what he said  
  
Sky: Ok now how do I get back??  
  
Yuhie: WHAT?!?!?! You don't know how to get back?!?!  
  
Sky: Not my fault I don't know how to summon a portal that only a demon can!!  
  
Yusuke: *whistles* Who's the babe?  
  
Sky: The babe is a girl that will kick your ass!  
  
Yusuke: What is today Be Bitchy Day?  
  
Sky: You can say that........  
  
Yusuke: -.-  
  
Yuhie: Um Sky why is your hair red and white?  
  
Sky: Oh that well.....you see......^_^;;;;;;  
  
~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~  
  
Sky: Ok let's play truth or dare!!  
  
Sky's friend, Hannah: Ok!!!  
  
*all the girls sit in a circle*  
  
Sky's other friend, Jennie: Ok Sky I dare you to.....Dye your hair red red and highlight it with white!  
  
Sky: WHAT?!?!?!? You're kidding?!  
  
Jennie: Nope! I even brought the color kits with me!  
  
Sky: No way!! *starts running*  
  
*Jennie and Hannah tackle her down and tie her to a chair and dyes her hair*  
  
Sky: T.T  
  
~~~~END OF FLASHBACK~~~~  
  
Sky: And that's basically how it went ^_^;;;;;;  
  
Yuhie: Poor Sky! =P  
  
Hiei: You deserved it you're the one who suggested playing that game!  
  
Sky: Wow I feel so loved -.-  
  
Hiei: Whoever said I loved you or even like you?  
  
Sky: Your mind  
  
Hiei: *blush*  
  
Sky: *walks past him* Don't worry I might feel the same way for you too someday in the future *kisses him lightly on the lips*  
  
Yuhie/Kurama/Yusuke: Our little Hiei is growing up!! ^O^  
  
Hiei: Oh shut up!!!  
  
Sky walked downstairs and looked around the place to get familiar with it.  
  
Sky: Hmm....not to shabby  
  
Hiei: Why did you kiss me?  
  
Sky: To tell you that I might end up falling for you ^_^  
  
Hiei: *blush* You could have said it in words  
  
Sky: Hmm....I never really liked words......  
  
Hiei: ...........  
  
Sky: I like you Hiei! ^_^  
  
Hiei: Hn?  
  
Sky: ^_^  
  
Yuhie: Awwwww! ^_^  
  
Yusuke: ^_^  
  
Kurama: ^_^;;;;;  
  
Ending right here!!! My fingers hurt! @.@ next chappie is about when Sky talks about her feelings for Hiei and her life !! ^^ well gtg bai bai  
  
JOL 


	16. Chapter 15

Ok I'm back! I'm sooooo tired! I stayed up reading some fanfics made by my friends! Anywayz I'm gonna have another pen name soooooooooo yall try to find me under that other pen name!!! my stories on under that name is not only gonna be me but my friend to so if I'm typing something I usually don't that means she is typing it.....same goes with this pen name she found out that password.....i made it too simple *sigh* oh well well enjoy chapter 15 I think I'm gonna stop here before I make a new pen name continuing Kurama meets Hiei's twin sister!!  
  
Chapter Fifteen  
  
~~~~In living room~~~~  
  
Sky: Hmm.......Sooooooo.....  
  
Yusuke: Uh oh......  
  
Sky: What???  
  
Hiei/Yuhie/Kurama: He's coming........  
  
Kuwabara: *comes in* YUSUKE!!!!!!  
  
Yusuke: What do you want dumbass?  
  
Kuwa: I forgot........  
  
Others: *falls over*  
  
Sky: Wow you weren't kidding when you said he was stupid.........  
  
Yuhie: I never lie *sips her tea*  
  
Kurama: *telepathically to Yuhie* Can we go to your room please?  
  
Yuhie: *telepathically* Not yet.......besides didn't you get enough the other night?  
  
Kurama: *telepathically* No......not really.......  
  
Sky: *telepathically* You two need to learn how to block telepathic conversations  
  
Kurama and Yuhie splurged their teas onto Yusuke and Kuwabara. Sky laughed while Hiei chuckled at the stupidness.  
  
Sky: La la la la la!! ^O^  
  
Yuhie: That little bitch!  
  
Kurama held Yuhie back so she wouldn't kill Sky.  
  
Sky: O_O *runs*  
  
Hiei quietly left without the others knowing and followed Sky.  
  
TBC...................  
  
Ok now I'm gonna make another pen name or change the one I have now and type the same story except my friend will be typing too and I know as a fact that she's gonna put lemon in it!! MAJOR!!! Lol well gotta go make one laterz!!! 


End file.
